14 De Febrero: ¿Confusiones?
by Hiyori Mei
Summary: Wa!/ Ya llega el 14 de Febrero y al parecer, Sparks tiene una sorpresa para alguien especial. Con la ayuda de Jinmay planearán una sorpresa pero... ¿Qué pasará si en medio de esta situación se crea una GRAN confusión?/¡Chinmay y Spova!/ Reviews!
1. Planes y Secretos

Wa!

_Hiyori:_ ¡Yeah! ¡Volví! ¡Volví! ^O^ Estamos en Febrero y por aquí en Perú hace un sol esplendoroso…

_¿?_: Sí, aunque está algo oculto entre tantas nubes… que lindo verano -_-U

_Hiyori:_ ¿Valina? O_O ¡Se supone que Mandy debería estar aquí!

_Valina:_ ¿Ah sí? Pues la verdad no sé donde diablos se habrá metido ese mono ¬¬#

_Hiyori:_ Ya no importa ¬¬U. "_Pero lo quiero aquí para más tarde_" Bien. Esta cosa es un fic*ejem* pequeñito; no creo que dure más de 3 capítulos -_-U. Las parejas son Chinmay y Spova y **es una continuación de mi fic**: '_Navidad: Juegos, Sorpresas y_ _Regalos_'. Así que si quieres entender esto, date una vuelta por el último capítulo de ese fic, por favor n_n. Aunque la verdad, no es de suma importancia. Sólo hay un par de referencias.

Ahora Valina, di lo que te toca.

_Valina:_ ¿Ah? *Le doy un papel* El Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hyper Fuerza ¡Ya! Pertenece a Ciro Nieli. Hiyori sólo es dueña de la trama de esta historia y los personajes que ella invente.

_Hiyori:_ ¡Empecemos!

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a GirlWarrior6: Gracias por tu apoyo :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>14 De Febrero: ¿Confusiones?<span>**

**Cap. 1: Planes y Secretos**

* * *

><p>Lunes 13. Soleado, aunque el sol ya estaba a una altura relativamente baja. Ya ningún copo de nieve se veía cerca y, al parecer, el Espíritu Navideño se había ido para dar paso a otro ambiente. Las personas de la ciudad caminaban tranquilamente y si se observaba bien, se ve que gran parte de ellos son jóvenes y la mayoría iba en pareja. Entre los que no, estaba una chica de cabello rosa que llevaba puesto su vestido blanco. Paseaba por el Supermercado viendo todas las cosas que vendían por las fechas… y también a algún muchacho [o muchacha] atareado, buscando desesperadamente un regalo.<p>

-"Sería divertido ver a Chiro así"- ella rió levemente mientras seguía caminando- "Aunque yo ya estoy bastante contenta con esto"- Cogió la mitad del corazón que colgaba de su collar. Salió del lugar y se encaminó con un poco de velocidad hacia el Súper Robot- "Será mejor que vuelva, se está haciendo un poco tarde" –

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º**

Una vez que estuvo ahí, bajó por el tubo naranja de Chiro y llegó hasta la Sala Principal. Se encontró con Chiro, Nova y Otto jugando videojuegos, mientras Antauri meditaba cerca, algo fastidiado por la bulla de los otros tres. Gibson estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo un librito [:3]

-¡Hola chicos!-

-Hola…- [A coro]

El chico de cabello negro se giró hacia ella, poniéndose de pie, luego de pasarle el mando a la amarilla.- ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde, Jinmay? De pronto despareciste sin decir nada –

La aludida avanzó hacia él -¿Preocupado?- Chiro se sonrojó un poco y ella rió.- Sólo estuve dando una paseo por el Supermercado. Quería ver las cosas que venden ahí por estas fechas- sonrió tranquilamente.

-Ah… Sí- El Líder del Escuadrón se volvió a sentar, súbitamente nervioso- Las fechas…-

Todos los demás rieron por lo bajo.

-Y es una suerte que hace no mucho la ciudad haya recibido un ataque. Generalmente no recibimos alertas tan seguidas…-continuó la pelirosa -¡Así que tendremos un tiempo libre!-

-¡**_Oh, Rayos_**!- el grito de Nova hizo que ambos jovencitos se asustaran y se apartaron un tanto, a la vez que el mono de ojos azules por poco se cae por la falta de concentración y el repentino de la exclamación. Los de color verde y azul tan solo se cubrieron los oídos [¿?] -**_¿Cómo demonios puede perder justo ahí?-_** La amarilla dejó caer el mando del juego, sumamente encolerizada.

-Nova…- dijo en son de reproche el de color plateado

-Tsk… Lo siento Antauri, pero no pude evitar gritar así- Ella se cruzó de brazos y Otto cogió el control, tímidamente.

_-¿Se supone que ahora me toca jugar a mí?-_

-¡**Sí**! ¡Juega de una vez!-

-Vamos…- la voz de Gibson llamó la atención de los presentes – Debes aprender a controlarte. Gritarle a los demás no es buena salida…- le dio un vistazo a su hermano de color verde.

-Ser demasiado impulsiva no es bueno- secundó Antauri.

-Cálmate. Quizá debas pensar un poco antes de reaccionar, Nova-añadió la chica robot.

La aludida suspiró.- Ok, trataré de hacerlo- Volvió nuevamente su vita hacia el juego de la pantalla, calmándose. Todos regresaron a sus posturas normales. La ojiverde se acercó al monito azul, sentándose en el asiento continuo.

-¿Qué lees, Gibson?- El le mostró la portada del libro. -¿Ah?

Bajó el libro, poniéndolo en su regazo -…Pues, Otto me lo dio y… estaba aburrido- el científico pareció un poco incómodo.

-Ya veo… al menos así ya no te molestará tanto…-

-¡Mejor aún! Ya no estaré cayendo en sus 'preguntas capciosas'-

Jinmay rió y luego paseó su vista por toda la Sala- Por cierto, ¿Sabes dónde está Sparks?-

-Mmmh… pues si no me equivoco, se ha encerrado en su habitación de nuevo… Porque definitivamente en mi laboratorio no está…-murmuró lo último.

-¿?-

-Pues…-el azul tosió levemente y acomodó mejor el libro- Te habrás dado cuenta que desde hace un tiempo le ha dado por encerrarse en su habitación y, de vez en cuando, en mi laboratorio… No sé que estará escondiendo. Además, no me deja entrar y nadie parece importarle mucho…-

-Entiendo… entonces, trataré de averiguarlo yo.- Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los tubos.

-Suerte…- susurró Gibson, antes de volver su vista al librito.

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º**

Acercó cautelosamente su oído a la puerta de la habitación del piloto del Escuadrón. Se escuchaban ruiditos de ¿Cajas? ¿Cintas? ¿_Celofán_? … Jinmay intuyó lo que tramaba el de color rojo. Tenía que encontrar una manera de entrar sin mucho ruido. O tal vez…

Golpeó con algo de fuerza la puerta. Y tal y como lo esperaba se escuchó un ruido como de cosas cayendo, seguido de unos pasos furiosos. Sparks abrió la puerta, molesto- ¿Quién fue el qu-? ¡Jinmay!- La chica sonrió.

-¿Qué hace adentro, Sparky?-

Él se puso nervioso, pero a la vez se molestó por el apodo.- Chica, no me llames así. Y lo que hago no es nada imp-. ¡H-Hey! ¡Espera!- Ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y entró a la habitación.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero que te encierres en tu habitación y en el laboratorio es sospechoso!- exclamó ella desde adentro. Una vez adentro fue hasta casi un rincón de la habitación-¡Sabía que hacías algo como esto! ¿Qué es?-

Sparks suspiró. Sonrió un poco- Ahora que ya estás adentro, que voy a hacer- se dirigió hasta el frente de la chica robot, luego de cerrar la puerta. Cogió la cajita que miraba y se la dio, sonrojándose un poco y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Wow… - Los ojos verdes de la chica se llenaron de brillo- ¡Seguro le va a encantar a _ella_! Y más si tú lo hiciste ¿Verdad?-

-S-Sí- él de ojos negros se sonrojó un poco más, dada la seguridad con la que hablaba Jinmay - ¿Cómo encontrarías algo así en la ciudad?-

-Es precioso. Pero, algo me dice que le copiaste a Chiro… -comentó por lo bajo mientras miraba más detenidamente el regalo.-Se lo vas a dar mañana ¿Correcto?-

-¡C-Claro! Estaba esperando la fecha… Pero es que yo… - El de rojo se veía nervioso- Pues, creo que me será un poco difícil hablar cuando la tenga frente a mí- suspiró- Y aún no sé como traerla sin que se de cuenta de la sorpresa…-

-¿Pero ya tienes el lugar no?-

-Sí...-

-Entonces. Tengo una idea…- Ella se dejó caer en el silloncito de Sparks- …Que la va a dejar de verdad sorprendida-

El aludido le miró con interés-¿De qué se trata?-

-Verás…- ;)

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º**

-Entonces… Me dices que tú la llevarás, yo la esperaré ahí y-

-¡Y entonces le dirás lo que sientes por ella!- exclamó en voz alta la chica dando un brinco de alegría.

-¡Baja la voz!- exclamó algo asustado el monito rojo.

-¡Ups!-

-Tenías razón. Es una excelente idea. –Sonrió-Y… mmh… Gracias por ayudarme- dijo el piloto en voz baja.

-¡**_Lo que sea_** por ustedes dos!-

-Pero ¿Tú no quieres estar con Chiro mañana?-

-Tsk, podemos dar un paseo o algo en lo que quede del día. Ya se lo explicaré, estoy segura que no le molestará- dijo ella con un movimiento de mano.

-Entiendo…-

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen ahí adentro?- se escuchó desde afuera.

-Nada ¿Qué es lo que pasa Chiro?-contestaron ambos. Sparks escondió la cajita.

-Hemos pedido pizza ¿Van a querer?- El chico se puso al costado de la puerta. Ésta no estaba abierta.

-¡Por supuesto!- Tanto la chica como el Ciber-mono salieron rápidamente del cuarto, casi ignorando a su Líder.

El de color rojo volteó la mirada hacia la chica, aun corriendo -"_Espero que las cosas salgan bien y pueda decírselo mañana…Me costó bastante trabajo su regalo como para que algo salga mal…_"-

* * *

><p><em>Hiyori:<em> Hasta acá no más por favor…T-T. El próximo capítulo será más largo ^^U. Digamos que esta cosa es como una: 'introducción'

_Valina:_ ¿De eso se trata este fic? ¿Confusiones? ¿Una Nova algo impulsiva? ¿Regalos? ¿Suposiciones e Intuiciones?

Hiyori: Lo has cogido bien, brujita xD

_Valina:_ ¬¬# ¿Cuándo vas a dar el próx. Capi?

_Hiyori:_ Supongo que en un par de días. ¿Por qué siempre por estas fechas salgo de viaje y se me aprieta el tiempo? :S

_Valina:_ ¡Quién sabe! *Se va*

_Hiyori:_ ¡Y usted! Déjeme un review. Relacione el título del fic con lo que está escrito en este capítulo y dígame, por favor: _¿Qué es lo que cree que va a pasar? ¿Qué le va a dar Sparky a ella?_ Hasta entonces ¡Adiós!


	2. ¡Inician los Problemas!

Wa!

_Hiyori:_ 2º Cap. ¡A la orden! n_n: Muy Bien. Muchísimas gracias a GirlWarrior6 por su review ^-^ Te agradezco el que te hallas pasado por aquí y dejado tu comentario. [Yep, Sparky se va a poner nervioso… y se va a confundir =P]

_Valina:_ *Resopla* ¿Y ahora?

_Hiyori:_ Ahora tuve más tiempo y el capítulo sale un poco más largo =) [Creo ^^U]

_Valina:_ Claaaaro. Deberías estar limpiando tu casa ¬¬#

_Hiyori:_ ¬¬U Ya acabé de limpiar. Y ahora lee esto y luego contéstame ¿Dónde está Mandy? _Seguramente ya le hiciste algo malo_. _¿_Acaso ya lo volviste a convertir en tu mascota? *Le paso el MISMO papel*

_Valina: _¬¬# El Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hyper Fuerza ¡Ya! Pertenece a Ciro Nieli. Hiyori sólo es dueña de la trama de esta historia y los personajes que ella invente. Y ahora tu respuesta: No sé donde está ese mono. Y no. No lo volví mi mascota…Bueno… Me parece haberlo visto en otro lado *Se va*

_Hiyori:_ ¡Argh...! *Suspiro* Ya no importa. Con todos ustedes… ¡El segundo cap.!

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a GirlWarrior6: Gracias por tu apoyo :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>14 De Febrero: ¿Confusiones?<strong>

**Cap. 2: ¡Inician los Problemas!**

* * *

><p>Salió tranquilamente del Súper Robot. Pensó que estando afuera, el chico del cual ya era novia sería capaz de decirle algo porque durante el desayuno no le había dirigido mucho la palabra. Todo había estado normal, pero definitivamente este Día no era uno más del montón. Respiró profundamente antes de estirar los brazos.<p>

-¡Este sí que es un día Soleado!- Exclamó mirando el cielo totalmente despejado y con un bonito brillo solar- Es algo… _perfecto. _Sobretodo _hoy_…-

-Sip. Porque _hoy_ es una día Especial.-

Ella volteó, sonriente. Después de todo, había pensado correctamente – Claro, Chiro. El 14 de Febrero es una fecha importante…- Él se acercó tranquilamente a la pelirosa. También sonreía.

-Feliz Día de San Valentín, Jinmay…-

-Feliz Día, Chiro- Le dio un abrazo a él. Éste correspondió- Por cierto, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-

-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por la ciudad, más tarde?-

-¡Ok! Pero después de darle una mano a Sparks-

-¿A Sparks?-preguntó el de los ojos azules, separándose de su chica, confundido.

-Tengo que cumplir una misión. Voy a lograr que él y Nova se declaren. ¡Será muy lindo! ¡Yo le di una idea a Sparks y le agregamos un par de cositas y solo faltan unos retoques! (^O^)- Jinmay hablaba bastante emocionada.

Chiro resopló un poco- Bien. Pero ¿Estás segura que no te va a demorar mucho?-

-¡Sip! No hay manera que salga mal el plan. Y ahora con tu permiso. ¡Me voy adentro!- ella corrió hacia la dirección dicha.

El Líder volvió a resoplar- Algo me dice que terminaré enredado en esto y las cosas se van a salir de control- Se encogió de hombros y entró al Súper Robot.

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º**

Se le veía bastante nervioso. Evitaba chocarse con 'cierta' chica, aunque no se preocupaba demasiado ahora porque le pareció que ella había subido a su habitación. Aún así, decidió ir a un lugar del Súper Robot en el que había estado pasando un buen tiempo al día: El Laboratorio. Entró tranquilamente y por poco no se dio cuenta de que alguien ya estaba ahí.

-Muy bien Sparks ¿No crees que ya es hora de que me digas qué has estado haciendo, en MI laboratorio?- le preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

-Tranquilo Cerebrito. Lo sabrás pronto, tal vez hoy- respondió el aludido, sonriendo despreocupadamente mientras miraba al dueño de la voz que estaba sentado frente a su mesita de experimentación.

Este último asintió, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos- Entiendo. Para alguien como yo es fácil deducir lo que tramas, Sparky…-

El de color rojo le miró algo molesto- ¿Qué dices?- Alguien apareció en la puerta.

-¿Y Saben? Para mí tampoco es tan difícil.- Tanto el último que habló como el de color azul se acercaron al piloto del Escuadrón, mismo que se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Retrocedió un poco.

-Si dices que hoy lo sabremos…- comenzó el de color verde

-Y que has estado sospechosamente encerrado en tu habitación y en Mí laboratorio…-

Volvió a retroceder, cada vez más nervioso.

-Y que has estado evitándola durante un buen rato. Que has estado nervioso…-

-Y dada la manera en que buscabas 'algo' en Guardián 7, la última vez que fuimos…-

Sparks comenzó a sudar- ¿¡Qué?-

El mecánico y el científico sonrieron y le señalaron -¡Vas a darle un regalo muy especial a Nova! ¡Y en el 14 de Febrero!- El que estaba ya contra la pared cambió su rostro de nerviosismo a uno de cólera.

-¡**Basta**!-

-Y después de todo, este es _MI_ laboratorio. Te estado vigilando bien y creo saber exactamente que es el regalo… aunque ciertamente esperaba que tú me lo dijeras- añadió Gibson.

-¿A sí? Yo no sé que será ¿Me lo dices?-pidió el de las sierras.

-¡Ya cállense, chicos! Y si tú lo sabes, Gibson… No lo digas y menos en voz alta ¿Qué tal si ella se da cuenta?- terminó algo sonrojado.

-Él tiene razón, pero por suerte, ella está en su habitación.- La chica robot se apareció detrás de ellos, llamando su atención.- Y creo que ya se acerca la hora ¿No?- pregunto dirigiéndose al de los imanes.

-¡O-ok!- el susodicho salió corriendo de ahí.

-¿Tú le va a ayudar, Jinmay?- preguntó Otto.

-Sip. Y ustedes procuren no decir nada, ahora que se han dado cuenta- Les guiñó un ojo.

-¡Yup!- El de color verde cogió la mano del científico, tomándolo por sorpresa, y la levantó- ¡Gibson y yo prometemos no decir nada a nadie sobre esto!-

El azul se soltó del agarre de su hermano- No es necesario exagerar. Pero sí, no le diremos a nadie. Aunque creo que no será necesario. Chiro y Antauri seguramente ya se dieron cuenta-

-Tal vez, pero igual.- Ella sonrió antes de salir del lugar. Gibson volvió a su mesita y Otto decidió que era hora de fastidiarle un poco… [xD]

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º**

Muy bien. Sólo… tienes que aprender a relajarte. Respira. Calma. NO es bueno gritarles a los demás. DEBES pensar antes de hablar. TIENES que dejar de ser impulsiva. YA es hora de dejar el mal carácter que tienes. Sólo… pon tu mente en blanco. NO pienses en nada. Relájate. Control sobre tus emociones…. Respira. SÓLO debes…

-¡Argh…! ¡Ya me cansé!- Nova le dio un buen puñetazo a la bolsa de arena que estaba frente a ella- ¡Esto no sirve!- Se dejó caer al suelo. Suspiró.

-Claro que sirve Nova, debes ser un poco paciente. Nada más.-

-Lo sé, Antauri. Pero me es difícil cambiar mi carácter de manera radical.-

-No se trata de cambiar tu carácter. Sólo aprender a tener un poco de control sobre él- el de plateado sonrió.

La ojirosa parpadeó confundida. No veía mucho la diferencia [Y es que creo que no la hay._.] –Está bien. Voy a seguir intentándolo.- Volvió a ponerse pie, tratando de poner su mente en blanco.

Antauri se levantó- Necesito ver que hacen ahí abajo Nova, no vemos después. Sigue así- Salió de la habitación de la chica.

-Ok…- respondió en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados.-"Pon tu mente en blanco. NO pienses en nada. Relájate. Control sobre tus emociones. DEBES…"-

**-¡Hola Nova!-**

La amarilla volvió a tirarle un puñetazo a la bolsa, acompañado por un grito.- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Jinmay?-

-Nada- contestó la pelirosa con un tonito inocente.- Sólo… ¿Qué tal si le damos una vuelta a la ciudad?-

La aludida resopló y caminó un poco hasta estar de espaldas contra la puerta abierta de su habitación. - No estoy con los mejores ánimos para salir…- Ahí sí que la chica robot entró en un poco de desesperación.

-¡Vamos! TIENES que acompañarme ¡Por favor!-

La de ojos rosados le miró extrañada -¿Debo? No sé si de verdad sea necesario acompañarte a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, Jinmay…-

La ojiverde retorció un poco sus manos –"Piensa, piensa ¡Tienes que encontrar una manera de hacer que Nova te acompañe…!" -pensó-"Espera. 14 de Febrero. Chicas. Parejas. Chiro es un héroe aquí. Todas las chicas en la cuidad lo conocen…" Su mente comenzó a tramar una excusa algo extraña.- Tengo miedo que las chicas puedan estar siguiendo a Chiro ¿Te parece si me ayudas a vigilarlo?- Soltó de un tirón.

_/Hiyori: OMG ¿Qué acabas de decir, chiquilla? O_O/_

Nova se sorprendió un poco. Pero luego se detuvo a pensar. "De todos modos, mientras estuvimos en el espacio Chiro se llevó 'bien' con varias chicas [Ep.: Chicas Problemáticas y otros más =P]… Y las que están aquí son de su planeta… Quizá lo que dice Jinmay tiene algo de sentido…Aún así no me lo creo mucho"- Suspira- Está bien… Te acompaño. Sólo dame un minuto para re-ordenar mi cuarto- La amarilla la sacó de ahí y cerró la puerta

-O-Ok…- respondió sorprendida. No acaba de creerse lo que le había dicho a Nova [Pobre, parece que no sabes lo que hacía Chiro mientras no estaba en Shuggazoom]- ¿Y ahora?-

-Jinmay ¿Ya le ayudaste a Sp-?- Ella le tapó la boca.

-No hables en voz alta- le susurró, luego lo jaló hasta la habitación del chico. Suspiró y le destapó la boca- Le he dicho a Nova que te daría una vigilada para asegurarme de que no le haces caso a las chicas que te coquetean…Necesitaba una excusa para que viniera conmigo a buscar a Sparks-

Chiro abrió la boca para decir algo. Luego la volvió a cerrar y suspiró –Sabía que terminaría enredado en esto… Me quedaré en mi habitación. Sólo procura explicarle a ella que solo fue una excusa para que te acompañara…-

-¡Sip!- la ojiverde le dio un abrazo que le hizo sonrojar un poco-¡Gracias por no enojarte!-

-Es que la verdad yo…- Chiro pareció nervioso.

-¡Jinmay! ¿Vamos?- se escuchó afuera.

-¡Ahí voy Nova!- gritó- Adiós Chiro- dijo por lo bajo. Éste movió la mano en son de 'adiós'.

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º**

-Así que, ¿Por dónde crees que esté Chiro? ¿Por qué salió no?-

-Sí. Después de todo No lo has visto desde la mañana ¿No?-

-Pues estuve en mi habitación…-

-Pues yo te digo que no le visto desde hace un buen rato- Jinmay volvió su vista adelante.- Ahora, vamos a dividirnos. Yo iré por el Centro Comercial, tú ve por las calles cercanas al parque.-

-Está bien- respondió tranquila la de ojos color rosado.

Ambas se separaron

-"Me pregunto si será verdad lo que me dijo ella"- pensó la amarilla mientras caminaba. Llegó rápidamente hacia el lugar que le había dicho la pelirosa. Le dio un vistazo entre las calles. No había nada. Hasta que escuchó una voz conocida-"¿Sparks?"-

-Te entiendo, Chiro. Yo le explicaré-

-"¿Explicar?"-

-¡Pero si ya te he ayudado mucho, chico! ¿No me digas que esperas que te ayude más? Más bien ¡Ahora mismo te estoy ayudando!- levantó la caja envuelta que traía en su mano. La ojirosa lo vio -Pero después de todo, te queda el resto de la tarde para estar con ella ¿No?-

-"Y me parece que 'ella' no exactamente Jinmay ¿No? Y tú ya lo sabías…Eso sí que no te lo perdono"- esta vez sí se molestó- Me vas a explicar un par de cosas, Sprx- susurró avanzando.

_-_Sip, si se diera cuenta… se armaría un problema…Ahora Adiós - El de color rojo apagó su comunicador – Este chico, se pasa…- Dio vuelta y se encontró con un para de ojos molestos mirándole- ¡No-Nova!- exclamó, súbitamente nervioso.

-Tienes razón. Chiro sí se pasa…-

* * *

><p><em>Hiyori:<em> Hasta acá no más ^^. Lo más probable es que haya errores ortográficos. Estoy ajetreada con mi equipaje.

_Valina:_ Esa excusa es la más rara que he escuchado ¬¬# ¿De verdad la amarilla se lo creyó?

_Hiyori:_ No exactamente. Más que nada malinterpretó lo que escuchó decir a Sparks y lo sumó a lo que le dijo Jinmay. Por cierto, el diálogo entre él y Chiro es éste:

_**[…]**__-Sparks, más te vale que le explique a Nova que nada más es una excusa lo que le dijo Jinmay. Sino, puede terminar odiándome…-_

_-Te entiendo, Chiro. Yo le explicaré._

_-Y creo que luego de esto me debes una. Deberá ayudarme cuando yo tenga un problema…-_

_-¡Pero si ya te he ayudado mucho, chico! ¿No me digas que esperas que te ayude más? Más bien ¡Ahora mismo te estoy ayudando!- _

_-Pues sí, pero- suspiró- mejor hablamos luego, no valla ser que Nova te esté escuchando-_

_-Sip, si se diera cuenta… se armaría un problema…Ahora Adiós-_

_Valina:_ Bien. Hora de irse. Si leyeron esta cosa, dejen una review…

_Hiyori:_ ¡Por favor! ^^ ¡Nos vemos el Lunes!

_Valina_: ¿Qué no es el martes?...


	3. Hablando todo se arregla ¿No?

Wa!

_Hiyori:_ ¡Aquí está el último cap. de este tri-shot! ^-^ ¡Y ahora con ustedes: Valina y Mandy! *Entran los dos* n_n *Le doy el MISMO papel a Valina.

_Valina:_ ¿Por qué yo? *suspira* El Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hyper Fuerza ¡Ya! Pertenece a Ciro Nieli. Hiyori sólo es dueña de la trama de esta historia y los personajes que ella invente.

_Mandarín:_ ¿Para qué me trajiste? ¡Ya ni digo el Disclaimer!

_Hiyori:_ ¡Me gusta tenerte aquí! ^-^ La brujita parece odiarme… ¡Gracias **GirlWarrior6 **por dejarme tus reviews y apoyarme! Apenas regrese de viaje dejaré review en tu fic [Que de seguro actualizarás ¿No?]

_Valina:_ ¡Vaya! Ella es una de las pocas personas que te soporta, niña ¬¬#

_Mandarín: _¡Cállense las dos! ¡Empieza el último cap.! ñ_ñ [Escrito de manera apresurada o_OU]

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a GirlWarrior6: Gracias por tu apoyo :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>14 De Febrero: ¿Confusiones?<span>**

**Cap. 3: Hablando se arregla todo… ¿No?**

* * *

><p>Cierto que le había sorprendido verla ahí. Estaba demasiado alejado de él… como para creer que recién llegaba y que no había escuchado su conversación con el Líder del Escuadrón. Y lo que acababa de decir la chica lo había dejado algo confundido, <em>pero estaba pensando en qué decirle y terminó olvidándoselo<em>. De todos modos; se había puesto nervioso nada más apareció ahí. De sólo pensar que tenía que hablarle sobre lo que sentía por ella…

El lugar era un [algo] espaciado pasadizo entre un grupito de casas. Era como un pequeño parque: Una pileta chica con un par de asientos a su alrededor y algo de flores y pasto [Sí existen esos pasadizos n_n]. De manera que era el lugar perfecto para decirle sus sentimientos hacia ella; y era algo bueno que las parejas hayan decidido irse a pasear a otro lado y que en ese momento, el lugar se hallara completamente vacío… El 14 de Febrero…

_Pero Nova parecía no recordar la fecha…_

-No-Nova- volvió a balbucear Sparks, habiendo olvidado las últimas palabras de la susodicha.

-Cállate… Simplemente no puedo creer que estés haciendo algo como esto…- dijo la amarilla con cólera en su voz.

Por supuesto que si ella hubiera hablado feliz, emocionada o nerviosa, quizá se hubiese sentido mejor, pero…-¿De qué hablas? Yo sólo quería…- habló algo contrariado el de rojo.

-No me importa… ¡Tú ya lo sabías! Y supongo que recién ahora me lo vas a explicar… Tsk- Esta vez avanzó un poco, aún molesta - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerlo?-

Ahora sí que estaba confundido. ¿Es decir que ella ya no lo quería? ¿Había demorado demasiado en decirle sobre sus sentimientos? Después de todo, él ya sabía sobre los que Nova sentía. Y ahora trataba de hacérselo saber, mucho después de cuando ella lo había hecho…-P-Pero yo… quería- extendió la cajita dónde estaba el regalo de Nova.

-¡**Deja eso**!- Gritó la ojirosa- ¿De verdad crees que eso va a '**_Ayudar_**'? ¡De verdad te pasas **_Sprx_**!-"_No me creo que de verdad lo esté haciendo. 'Ayudar' a Chiro… a conquistar a otra chica ¡Qué mala amistad!_"-pensó con cólera…

La acción y palabras de la chica de verdad que lo dejaron anonadado. Tanto trabajo que le había costado hacer lo que estaba dentro de la caja. _Al menos no lo había rechazado con un golpe_- Yo… creía que si te lo decía ahora…- por un momento titubeó. No sabía exactamente que decir. Ese momento fue aprovechado por la amarilla.

-De verdad Sparks… No me creía que algo así podía suceder, pero como llegó de una manera inesperada… Sólo tengo que decirte que… no te creía capaz de algo así.- Dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr antes de activar su propulsor.

Él sólo se quedó mirando en la misma dirección por la que se había ido ella. Se dejó caer en una de las bancas-Ni siquiera me dejó hablar mucho… Supongo que luego de tanto tiempo, sus sentimientos cambiaron- miró con tristeza la cajita en su mano- Si lo hubiera sabido… Quizá no hubiera hecho esto…-

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º**

-¡Vas a ver que en menos de lo que esperas aparecen los dos por la puerta y Nova te jugará una mala broma!- dijo entre risas la pelirosa.

Estaban todos en la Sala Principal, escuchando a la chica robot que sabía todo sobre la supuesta declaración de Sparks a Nova. –No lo creo, Jinmay ¿No crees que es posible que algo haya salido mal?- habló el chico de ojos azules.

-¡_Bah_! No es posible…- exclamó confiada la ojiverde.

-Sería un desastre…- comentó por lo bajo Otto, dubitativo.

-Pero no imposible…- secundó Gibson, algo escéptico.

-Pues la verdad yo creo…- empezó Antauri, llamando la atención de los presentes.

**-¡Ahí estás!- **el grito hizo que todos voltearan. Nova estaba parada frente a los tubos, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión enojada- Tú, Chiro…-

-¿De verdad crees que sea una broma?- susurró el susodicho a la chica de su costado.

-La verdad, no lo sé…-respondió de la misma manera, pero luego corrió hasta la monita de ojos rosados. -¡Nova! Dime ¿Dónde está Sparks?- preguntó algo desesperada.

-No me hables de él- Por el tono de voz, todos supieron que algo había salido MUY mal…- Tenías razón al decir de que Chiro podía terminar fijándose en otra…- se alejó de Jinmay y se plantó frente a su Líder- Después de todo, ya hizo algo parecido mientras estábamos fuera de Shuggazoom ¿Verdad?- le preguntó al chico.

El Elegido no puedo evitar ponerse nervioso- Y-Yo…- La chica robot le dio una mira inquisitiva, pero inmediatamente se acercó a la de ojos rosados.

-Nova, Nova. Lo que yo te dije era nada más para que me acompañaras. ¿Qué. Le. Dijiste. A. Sparks?-preguntó marcando bien las palabras.

La amarilla frunció el seño-Le dije que estaba mal lo que hacía. Que el regalito que tenía en su mano no iba a ayudar. Porque el quería 'ayudar a Chiro'…-

-¡Oh Rayos!- Jinmay cerró los puños con fuerza- Ahora él va a creer otra cosa… ¡**_Se ha armado una verdadera confusión_**!... ¡_De verdad Lo siento Nova_!- sollozó ligeramente.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundida.

-¡Nova! Sparks iba a decirte algo 'muy importante'- le dijo Gibson con algo de reproche y preocupación en su voz.

-¡Porque hoy es 14 de Febrero, él quería aprovechar la fecha!- exclamó Otto, con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

Aún contrariada, la amarilla dirigió su vista al mono de ojos azules, de pie cerca a ella. Éste asintió. Ahí sí que entró en razón-¿Q-Qué…? – se preguntó por lo bajo-¿Decirme algo 'especial'? "¿_Hoy es 14 de Febrero_?"-

-Es verdad Nova… y ahora él debe estar…- Chiro no puedo continuar porque la monita de ojos rosados salió corriendo. Todos le miraron algo tristes y preocupados. El chico de ojos azules suspiró y se acercó a su novia- Jinmay…-

-Voy a ir a mi habitación, Chiro…-susurró.

-No te sientas mal. No fue tu culpa…- trató de consolarla.

La chica no respondió por unos momentos. - Avísame si alguno de ellos llega…- Luego de hablar subió al tubo naranja.

Chiro resopló y luego dirigió su mirada a los que estaban tras él. Ellos tan solo pudieron hacer lo mismo. La situación los había dejado inquietos…

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º**

-"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? No me di cuenta ni siquiera de la fecha. Y ahora Sparks debe creer que… ¡Oh Demonios!"- Nova se dirigía rápidamente al mismo lugar en el que había estado con el de color rojo-"Espero que siga ahí"- En efecto. Cuando llegó encontró al piloto del Escuadrón sentado en una de las bancas que bordeaban la pequeña pileta. Tenía la mirada baja. Se acercó a él.- ¿Sparks…?- sin querer, la voz le había salido algo quebrada.

El aludido resopló-¿Sabes? Si me odias, sólo tienes que decírmelo…- Nova quedó perpleja.

-Y-Yo…-

-Tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho antes… o si me hubiera dado cuenta- le interrumpió el de ojos negros- O quizá hubiese sido mejor decírtelo mucho antes…- La ojirosa entendió que sus palabras habían sido malinterpretadas por el de color rojo- Al menos de esa manera no me abría tomado la molestia de hacer algo para ti- miró hacia la cajita en su mano.

-"¿_Eso era para mí_…?"-pensó contrariada y con algo de culpa.

-No me habría pasado tantas horas encerrado en mi habitación o en el laboratorio de Gibson. Yo… no hubiera perdido mi tiempo… Pero yo creí…- su voz empezó a quebrarse ligeramente, lo que asustó a Nova. Se dejó caer sentada al lado de él.-…Bueno, ahora no importa mucho…-Resopló- Pensé que tú, de verdad, _aún_ sentías algo por mí… pero ahora me parece que no. Aunque yo sí lo sentía- Le miró de frente- Siempre… _había estado enamorado de ti Nova_. Quería decírtelo el mismo día que tú me lo dijiste pero no…- No pudo continuar. Quizá de la sorpresa. _Pero más porque tenía los labios de ella sobre los suyos._

Eso era de verdad una **sorpresa** ¿Entonces…? ¿Acaso no lo odiaba? Estaba realmente **_confundido_**. Pero no pudo hacer más que disfrutar del tener a Nova así. Aunque estaba demasiado sorprendido como para corresponder; le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

-Escúchame bien, Sparky-le dijo una vez que se separó de él- Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado- el de rojo le miró sorprendido- _Sigo enamorada de ti. Siempre lo estuve_- le dijo casi murmurando y con los ojos algo brillantes.

-Pero…-empezó contrariado- ¿Qué significa todo lo que me dijiste hace un rato?-

-Eso sólo fue parte de mi odioso carácter- suspiró Nova- realmente me creí que Chiro podría hacer algo como eso… De verdad que fui una tonta…-

-Bueno… Chiro no está tan limpio que digamos, después de todo lo que pasó cuando estábamos fuera de Shuggazoom…-contestó, en un intento por calmarla.

-Lo siento –habló la amarilla, sin titubear- Dije esas cosas sin pensar…De verdad yo…- Ahora fue ella quién no puedo hablar. Sparks había cogido a Nova por los hombros y juntado sus labios dulcemente. Esta vez, ambos compartieron el beso. Al separarse ella estaba algo sonrojada.

Resopló y luego le dio una sonrisa divertida. Él correspondió de la misma manera. Luego ella miró tímidamente la cajita-¿Mi regalo?-

-Pues Sí…- Sparks le extendió la cajita-Lo hice para ti.

Nova abrió la cajita con algo de duda al principio, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó totalmente anonadada: Un brazalete. La mitad era amarilla y la otra roja. En el lado amarillo esta escrito con letras rojas: 'Nova' y en el lado contrario con letras amarillas: 'Sparks'. Justo donde se juntaban los colores había un corazón. Levantó su vista hacía el de los ojos negros-¡Oh, Sparks! ¡Es hermoso! Y más porque lo hiciste tú…- se abrazó a él. Éste respondió.

-Sip. Me costó mucho, pero… cualquier esfuerzo vale por ti- cogió el brazalete y lo puso en la muñeca de ella, con algo de delicadeza.

Nova lo miró con cuidado-Usaste nuestros colores… Esto es, Ambarita ¿Verdad?- le preguntó casi con seguridad-¿Lo conseguiste en Guardián 7?-

-¡Ajá!- dudó un poco en seguir hablando-¿Te parece si nos quedamos aquí, en lo que resta de la tarde?-

-¡O-Ok! Es un lugar muy bonito-contestó algo nerviosa- Le avisaré a Jinmay, debe estar preocupada…-

-Bien… así se quedará tranquila.- Sparks vaciló un poco- Y Nova… _Te amo_… _Feliz Día de San Valentín.-_

La amarilla sonrió- _Yo también te amo, Sparky… Feliz Día…_-

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º**

Puesta de sol. Lo que significaba que el día llegaba a su fin. Y hasta ahora no había podido salir con su novia. Desde donde estaba sentado (En el hombro del Súper Robot), la vista se veía hermosa. Aún así, no se quitaba la molestia de no haber podido pasar ni un rato con su pareja. Resopló.

-Chiro…- la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos apareció detrás de él. Volteó y vio la sonrisa en el rostro de ella.- Nova acaba de contactarme…-

-¿Sí? ¿Qué tal? ¿Salieron las cosas bien? ¿O terminaron odiándose?- interrogó con algo de preocupación en la voz.

-Bueno… ¡Salieron las cosas de maravilla! Pronto regresarán aquí. Seguro querrán pasar un rato a solas…-

-Al menos ellos SÍ pasarán un rato a solas…- bufó el chico de ojos azules, regresando su vista hacia el frente.

La pelirosa le miró divertida. Corrió a sentarse a su lado y luego de eso se cogió juguetonamente al brazo del chico.-Vamos, después de todo estamos aquí. Mirando la puesta de sol…-

-Sí, pero yo quería pasear un rato contigo…- se quejó él por lo bajo, mirándole con las mejillas ligeramente infladas y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mmmh…. Cierto. Casi lo olvidaba…- Sus ojos verdes se cerraron levemente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido, regresando a su expresión normal.

-Nova dijo de que '_Hiciste algo parecido'_ mientras estabas fuera de Shuggazoom… ¿Qué era?- interrogó algo molesta.

El Elegido se puso nervioso.-Na-nada… en realidad- Ella le miró inquisitivamente- Bueno… un par de chicas que se me pegaron… además de… no sé. Ya no recuerdo bien-

Jinmay se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-¡Vamos!- Chiro pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica- No te molestes conmigo. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…-

-Y no me lo dijiste…-

El chico resopló- No tenía importancia ¿_De verdad creíste que sería capaz de algo así_?-

-La verdad… No, creo que no- dijo ella no muy confiada, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Chiro- Ahora, déjame mirar tranquilamente el Sol ¿Sí?-pidió.

-¡Ok!- respondió.- Se inclinó un poco al oído de ella_- Te_ _Amo, Jinmay. Feliz Día_…-

La aludida sonrió_- Yo también Te Amo, Chiro…Feliz Día…_

* * *

><p><em>Hiyori:<em> ¡No puedo más! ¡Es hora de coger el equipaje! Y antes de que mis acompañantes hablen les digo que la idea de este fic fue gracias a mi amiga Maritha [No es exactamente su nombre pero le gusta que le llamen así] que me dijo que usó esta excusa para sacar a su amiga a pasear. Para que no me digan que mi retorcida mente hizo solita esta idea ¬¬U. Sólo que es diferente en la situación y… casi en todo. Sólo es igual la excusa.

_Mandarín:_ Muy bien, chiquilla. ¡Hora de irse!

_Hiyori:_ En conclusión, me gustó escribir esto. Aunque ciertamente, no fue muy largo. Y con este fic acabó mi afición a la cristalografía n_nU ¡Espero que el sitio de fics para Secmhfy siga vivo! También quiero ver más fics de esta serie ^O^

_Valina:_ ¡Hora de irse!

_Hiyori:_ ¡Ya! ¬¬# Me despido de todos ustedes mis queridos lectores n_n ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Espérenme!

_Los 3_: ¡Reviews por favor! T-T


End file.
